Not so like Damon
by Fandomcraziness
Summary: This is the first chapter :)


This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it and I'll upload the second chapter soon. Xoxoxox

…

I don't know from where to start. So many things have happened in the past few days. My head throbs with pain when I think about it. Right now, I don't know who to trust and whom not to. The person, whom I thought as my best friend, betrayed me just for his own selfishness. Yes, I'm talking about Stefan. The boy who still loves my madly even though I'm dating his brother. I go back to the times when I and Stefan were dating. I remember his first day of school and the first time we kissed. That seems so unreal now. At those times, love and kindness could be seen but now only greed and selfishness can be seen. It feels as if a devil has possessed his body. Nobody could ever have thought that Stefan could do this. He was the 'quiet' and 'innocent' Salvatore brother while, Damon was the 'badass' brother. But now that we know the truth, it's hard to forget that and along with that the memories of Stefan that had taken place in our hearts.

I look at myself in front of the mirror, apply a dark red lipstick on my lips and give my hair a gentle stroke before getting out of the car. Right now, I'm outside Damon's house. I am a bit scared to face Damon. When he got to know that all these years he was working with Silas, he lost control over himself and had almost turned his humanity off. But whenever he looked at me, he would calm down a bit and then hide his 'sullen' face because he was Damon. He would never act weak in front of someone. Even in front of me. Nowadays, Damon was just hurting himself and I want him to stop that and forget Stefan. But of course, that wasn't easy because it was always hard to convince him. At that moment, she wished she could just compel Damon because she hated to see him all alone by himself, drinking wine. He would not come outside his house and would pretend as if he were busy with some 'work', but of course, that wasn't the truth because Damon would never do a 'serious' work. Maybe he missed Stefan. After all, they had spent more than a century together!

I went to the front door and rang the bell, hoping to see her old Damon. She really missed his sarcasm and sense of humor. He didn't like when Caroline, Matt and I came to his house everyday and asked him those kinds of questions that mother asked to his son when he is upset about something. I remember Damon and Stefan shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. I didn't want to act as an arbiter, so I stayed out of their matter. It was Damon's decision, whether he wanted to throw Stefan out of his house or not.

After about 2 minutes Damon opened the door and I saw the wild gleam in his eyes when he looked down at my body. I had worn pink shorts (it's very short) and a tank top which showed my bare stomach. I had worn these to distract him because that's how Damon Salvatore can be easily tricked. But I hadn't come to use or trick him. I had come here for a reason so I stuck with my plan. He gave me that flirty-Damonish-smile and welcomed me inside. I sat on the couch and looked around. Everywhere there were empty bottles of wines and what now. This room looked as if people had dumped their garbage here and this room awfully smelled of wines and blood. He had certainly lost his presence of mind.

"So, how are you doing Damon?" I asked, hoping for a sensible answer. But he didn't answer. He was just staring at me with those charming blue eyes. God! Why was he so attractive?!

I asked him again, "Hey seaweed brain! How are you?" This time he glanced up at me with that irritating yet beautiful smirk on his face. I knew he was just pretending that because his eyes were showing something else. I know he hadn't slept properly these days, his tousled hair shows that, but why the hell was he doing this?

"Ah! I'm fine Elena. Thanks for asking." He said in with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere to spend some time together and to celebrate our first anniversary "I waited for a response but I didn't get so I continued, "I can't believe that one year ago we had started dating each other. It feels as if we met ages ago." I was hoping Damon would like this idea.

"Sure Elena. "He smiled and said. Maybe he also wanted to forget whatever had happened.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Umm…. India?"

I had studied about that country in geography class and now that I was getting an opportunity to go there, I agreed with Damon. I excitedly said, "Yes. I would love to go to India with you. When do you want to go? Tomorrow?"

Without wasting a second he shrieked with delight and said, "YES!"

…...


End file.
